The Doctor and Mrs Robinson
by MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: Ok so this is just a short and rather mushy fan fic for Doctor/River shippers. Happy Reading! xxx
1. Chapter 1

River sat in her cell reading through her Tardis blue diary. She was reading her entry from her wedding. She had often dreamed of marrying the glorious and wonderful Doctor. Even when she was a child she dreamt of it. She was raised to kill him, she knew she was. But even as a child, hearing such amazing stories from Amy, she wondered how someone so amazing could be so dangerous.

She sat cross legged on her bed and messed with her strawberry blond curls. Just as she was about to turn to the next page she heard it, the wonderful sound of the magical blue box. She set down her diary and walked to the bars. She gripped the iron rods with her slender fingers and looked into the face of the smirking Time Lord.

"Hi honey I'm home," the Doctor said with a cheeky grin. He looked the same as when she last left him except he had a haircut. But it was still in that gorgeously messy fashion she adored. It was a very boyish look and she doubted that anyone other than him could pull it off. His same tweed jacket and crooked

bow tie were part of his attire. She smiled softly at him.

"Hello Sweetie. Care to unlock my cage?" she was smirking at him devilishly. He smirked in return and used his sonic screwdriver to open the lock. River stepped out smiling at him. With a snap of his fingers he led her into the Tardis. She walked into the Tardis with the Doctor in tow. She sat on one of the chairs that were bolted to the ground next to the console. She crossed her legs and flipped through her diary.

"So where are we up to?" she asks with a small smirk. He looked through his own diary and flipped the pages.  
"Um… hm…oh I last saw you at Lake Silencio," he said and looked at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. This meant he knew who she was. She didn't have to hide. Well not as much as she would have to if he hadn't known. She smiled at him and a smile slowly crept on his face. She then closed her diary and walked around the console.

"So where do you wish to go Dr. Song? Anywhere and everywhere is our vacation," the Doctor said while watching her moves with his eyes. She could see where he was looking out of the corner of her eyes. She watched as his eyes crept slowly over the curves of her hips and glided over her honey colored skin to finally rest on her plump pink lips. The end of her lips slowly curled up into a wicked smirk as his eyes roamed over her.

"Take me to a beach," she said. It sounded simple but it was said in such a seductive and flirty tone that it made the Doctor shiver. He flipped switched and pushed buttons on the console as he felt small beads of cool sweat race down the back of his neck. He then felt River walk up next to him and brush her finger over his hair. He shivered again and felt the Tardis land.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read my random little fluff :)**

River was already out of the Tardis and in her blue bikini. The Doctor didn't see her come out so he had yet to see how she looked. She was currently holding a towel in front of her, a nice big white one. As the Doctor came out, she thought he had never before looked more ridiculous. He had on his blue trunks, to match her bikini, he had on his tweed, a pair of sandals that looked awful, and he was holding up a small pale and a shovel. River couldn't help but double over in laughter.

"Sw-sweetie what the bloody hell are you wearing?" she said between bubbles of laughter. He looked quite confused.

"Well I have my jacket so something can hold my sonic. And I also have this pale and shovel. Shovels are really cool. It's like a stick with a flat end. You can dig in stuff with it. Sand, dirt, grass, mud, it's a very useful tool," he said proudly raising his shovel.

"Please get rid of the tweed," she said once she could breathe again. He sighed and trudged back into the Tardis like a pouty child. River walked down to the edge of the water waiting for him. She look out at the sun began to set against the water. The sky was a lovely mix of pinks and blues and purples.

She was so distracted by the view she was almost startled when she felt the Doctor walk up beside her. And to her surprise she felt him slide his hand in hers and entwine their fingers. She smiled still looking at the setting sun and instinctively leaned on his shoulder. She felt him slightly stiffen at the new feeling for only a moment before he let go of her hand and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"This view is gorgeous," River said softly. She heard the Doctor chuckle slightly and felt the laughter rumble through his chest.

"I've seen better," he said as he rubbed his thumb on her shoulder. She smiled softly and let out her own soft chuckle.

"Let me guess, the rise of a thousand suns in another galaxy or the Tardis," she said as she watched the sun set down passed the water leaving them under the shine of the stars and the moon.

"No," he said simply as he tilted her chin up making her meet his gaze. A gaze so wise with age even though the rest of him seemed so fresh with youth. " It's you. The most gorgeous and beautiful thing I have ever seen is you. Especially in Berlin," he said looking in her eyes. "You were fresh with time energy and new life. It was positively intoxicating. Every time I see you I notice everything. The way your hair changes from lightly blond to red when the lighting changes. How your eyes grow dark green when you're being mischievous. Or the way you laugh when I'm racing around the Tardis. River you're…..you're the most beautiful thing in the universe," he said. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as a bright red blush crept over her skin. Only he could do that to her. And only he could make her feel like this. In love.


End file.
